Mallory Darnell
|background = #000000 |fontcolor1 = white |font = times new roman |color1 = #150021 |name = Mallory Na'lee Alifair Darnell |image = Tumblr_mc01tnVf4d1riujjdo1_500.png |width = 260 |color2 = #150021 |fontcolor2 = white |bodyfontcolor = white |age = 16 |gender = Female |education = Lebeaux High School |birthday = December 22, 1997 |address = 511 Harold Street, Lebeaux |occupation = Student |personality = My dad says I'm the girly one, but not really, lol. I'm a professional fangirl and I really like horses. Also cats. And Gone with the Wind. And old Hollywood movies. I can be flamboyant sometimes. I'm not really responsible but loooooool that's what Reyna is for. |appearance = Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Trademark: Nothing. I wear normal clothes that my mom buys because she pretty much always shops when I'm at school so I can't say no to buying clothes she really likes. But I do enjoy vintage clothing. |family = Cecelia Darnell: My mom procrastinates way too much. But then again, so do I. Corey Darnell, Sr.: I look nothing like my dad. But he's still cool, even if he acts like he's my age. Corey Darnell, Jr.: My younger brother. He really likes this one show about grass or smth. He's still cool though, and he's my only brother. Adelle Darnell: My first younger sister. She's insane, but nice. She calls herself cray-cray. But why not just say cray? It's shorter. smh. Reyna Darnell: Reyna is weird. She's way more responsible than I ever have been, even if she's two and a half years younger than me. Zoey Darnell: Zoey is my youngest sister. She also likes the show about grass that Corey likes. She's really smart. Well, the smartest. Cam: Cam is really weird, but he's Corey's dog so eh. Kitty Bennet: Kitty is my cat and she > everyone and everything. |friends = See the family section. Autumn Tate: She's really cool. Hayley Gilbert: She used to babysit us or something. Andrew Roberts: He's stupid. Lindsey Sterling: Better than most. Gwen McKessie: We're good friends. i hope |relationships = lol no. |housemates = see family |history = I was born on Monday, December 22, 1997, here in Lebeaux. I was the oldest out of what would be five children with a brother and way too many sisters. Growing up, I was sort of girly and hated sports, which I still do. I always attended schools here in Lebeaux, but I spent one year at Miduna Beach Elementary School for some reason. I also developed a love for old Hollywood and classic books somewhere in between. |trivia = *I love old Hollywood (1930s-50s). *Gone with the Wind and Pride and Prejudice are the best books just about ever. *Vivien Leigh is queen, and Clark Gable is king. *rhett butler and fitzwilliam darcy are asdfghjkl <3 *I'm a vegetarian as of January 2010. *I hate horror movies, like omg. *My name means "unlucky" in Old English. Hmm. *I hate posers. |note = Mallory is basically me in an OC. I named her after my best friend who lives in a different state. Her first middle name is random, but her second middle name is from Pride and Prejudice which is one of my favorite books. She's kind of girly and classics obsessed which is me. Her FC is the amazing Liana Liberato because I love her and yeah. |fc = Liana Liberato |user = SunriseHorseForever}} Category:Inactive Characters